Haus Sunderland
Haus Sunderland von den Drei Schwestern (engl.: House Sunderland of the Three Sisters) regiert die Drei Schwestern im Biss. Der Lehnsherr des Hauses ist das Haus Arryn, und es ist selbst Lehnsherr von Haus Borrell von Süßeschwester, Haus Flut von Kleineschwester und Haus Langdorf von Langeschwester. Sekundärquellen zufolge zeigt ihr Wappen drei Frauenköpfe auf grünen und blauen Wellen. Geschichte Während der Eroberungskriegen kündigten die Schwestermänner Hohenehr die Treue auf und riefen Marla Sunderland zu ihrer Königin aus. Nachdem Aegon I. Targaryen in Altsass gekrönt worden war, befahl er Lord Torrhen Stark, die Rebellion zu beenden, da die Flotte der Arryns im vorangegangenen Krieg weitgehend zerstört worden war. Torrhen heuerte eine Flotte aus Braavos an, welche unter dem Befehl von Ser Warrick Manderly ein Heer von Nordmännern auf die Inseln übersetzte. Als auch Königin Visenya Targaryen auf ihrem Drachen Vhagar erschien, setzten die Schwestermänner Königin Marla zugunsten ihres jüngeren Bruders Steffon ab, welcher seinen Treueschwur gegenüber den Arryns erneuerte und vor Visenya das Knie beugte, der er auch seine beiden Söhne übergab, von denen der eine als Mündel bei den Manderlys aufgezogen werden sollte und der andere bei den Arryns. Marla wurde verbannt und eingesperrt und trat fünf Jahre später den Sschweigenden Schwestern bei. Sie wurde allerdings beim Anblick der vor den Nordmännern auf Aegon Befehl angeheuerten Braavosi-Flotte wieder abgesetzt, als sich eine Braavosi-Flotte näherte, die von den Starks auf Befehl von Aegon dem Eroberer angeheuert worden war. Marlas Bruder beugte daraufhin das Knie vor den Targaryens und sie selbst verlebte den Rest ihrer Tage als Schweigende Schwester. Während dem Drachentanz besuchte Prinz Jacaerys Velaryon mit seinem Drachen Schwestering und überzeugte dabei Lord Borrell und Lord Sunderland die Schwarzen zu unterstützen. Vor ihrem Tod im Jahre setzte Lady Jeyne Arryn Ser Gottfrid Arryn als ihren Erben ein, was aber von anderen Mitgliedern des Hauses Arryn angefochten wurde. Die Streitigkeiten führten dazu, dass im Jahre ein königliches Heer unter Führung von Ser Corwyn Corbray ins Grüne Tal entsendet wurde, um Jeynes Willen durchzusetzen. Nach Corwyns Tod bei Runenstein brach ein offener Konflikt aus, in welchem die Lords der Drei Schwestern Ser Arnold Arryn als Anwärter unterstützten. Dies legt nahe, dass auch das Haus Sunderland für Arnold eintrat. Lord Thaddeus Esch entschied gemeinsam mit Alyn Velaryon die Rebellion gewaltsam zu beenden. Durch das Einwirken von Lord Alyn und Benjicot Schwarzhain, die Heere ins Grüne Tal führten, beugte das Haus als Anhänger von Ser Arnold schließlich vor Gottfrid Arryn das Knie. Ein namentlicher unbekannter Lord Sunderland kämpfte für Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer in der Ersten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion und nahm später im Jahre am Turnier von Weißstein teil, auf dem sich die Unterstützer der Schwarzfeuers trafen, um die Zweite Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion zu beginnen, die allerdings noch an Ort und Stelle niedergeschlagen wurde. Die Drei Schwestern mussten bitter für Lord Sunderlands Beteiligungen an den Rebellionen bezahlen. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 9 - Der Sohn des Greifen Godric Borrell erzählt Davos Seewert, dass Lord Triston unter Geldproblemen leidet, da all seine sieben Söhne Ritter werden wollen und deren Ausbildung und Ausrüstung so teuer ist. Haus Sunderland am Ende des 3. Jhs. *Lord Triston Sunderland **Seine sieben Söhne Historische Mitglieder *Königin Marla Sunderland, regierte für kurze Zeit während der Eroberungskriegen. Wurde von den eigenen Leuten abgesetzt. *Lord Steffon Sunderland, ihr jüngerer Bruder und Nachfolger. **seine zwei Söhne *Lord Sunderland, Oberhaupt des Hauses während des Drachentanzes. *Lord Sunderland, Oberhaupt des Hauses während der Herrschaft der Könige Daeron II. und Aerys I. Targaryen. Vasallen *Haus Borrell von Süßschwester *Haus Flut von Kleinschwester *Haus Langdorf von Langschwester Siehe auch * Quellen * Einzelnachweise Sunderland Kategorie:Haus Sunderland